The objective of the proposed research is to examine some of the potential neurochemical, hormonal, membrane, and behavioral consequences of simultaneous administration of phenobarbital and alcohol to pregnant and non-pregnant animals. We will also examine the fetus of the pregnant animal for teratological effects. Potential changes in monoamine neurotransmitter function will be assessed by measurement of concentration, synthesis, turnover, and uptake of monoamines. Changes in neuroendocrine function will be assessed by measurement of corticosterone concentrations with a competitive protein binding assay. Membrane studies will utilize sensitive electron spin labels to assess alteration in membrane protein and lipid conformation. Behavioral studies will assess reactivity to external stimuli and decrement in locomotor activity.